Smaug's Silent Sister
by UnforgivingWolf
Summary: Did you know that Smaug had a big sister? Or that there was a Dragon that was scared of gold? Well this dragon is one and the same. Kyba the Silent is what they call her. She is the late Smaug's big sister. Because of a birth defect she was born without wings, and was shunned for it. She has been hiding since her now dead siblings learned to fly. Now awake after 77 years of sleep.


I do not own Lord of the rings or the hobbit I only own My oc's

I watch as the white stallion trotted through the forest with a wizard on his back. I growled. "Stubborn mule. I don't see why he insists on having me meet a wizard. I don't usually get along with people that look human." I grumbled under my breath. The stallion's ears swiveled. I growled and stood up, revealing myself. My black scales shone in the sunlight shinning through the trees. I pulled my electric blue talons from the earth below me and shook the caked dirt and leaves from my electric blue horns at the top of my head that curled up slightly. My white silver dragon eyes were locked on Shadowfax. "Shadowfax. The only creature I know that can find me on their terms. Are you giving pony rides now? I thought it was an insult to your royal heritage." He glared at me. "This is Gandalf the Grey." He nickered.

My eyes turned to the wizard on his back. He had a long gray beard and was wearing all gray clothing and a gray wizard hat. He had a staff with him. I gave his a Dragon's Smile, showing my sharp canines. "So what do you want of me Gandalf The Grey?" He stared at me for a second then replies, "I would like to ask you to help a group of Dwarves kill Smaug." I snorted, " I refuse to have anything to do with that fowl beast he would kill me before I could come near him. He may be my little brother, but the bastard is too strong for a wingless runt like me. I am truly sorry. However, I wish you luck in killing him Mithrandir. I haven't spoken to that beast since he stole Erebor." He sighed heavily, "Well if you change your mind there will be a meeting in the Shire tomorrow. The door will be marked by a Dwarvish rune."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Even if I were to change my mind how in all the realms would I fit into a hobbit hole. I may be small compared to most dragons but I'm not so small as a hobbit!" He glared at me and pulled a silver ring with a black obsidian stone.

"This will let you appear as an elf save for a few exceptions." I glared at him, "What exceptions do you speak of? I don't really like the sound of that." He chuckled and tossed me the ring. "It will hide everything but your horns and tail. Your nails will stay sharp. Other than that you will look like an elf. Thorin might not like it but I really will need you on this quest. Your are the only creature that can hide in any environment which would be exceedingly useful when fighting against Smaug." I smiled at that, "I'll think about it, but I can't promise you anything."

I wasn't planning on going. Shadowfax could see it in my eyes that I had already made my decision. As they left I turned the opposite way and started to make my way to a nearby cave that I had started to call home. "Its about time I sleep for a few decades. If I'm lucky I'll sleep for a century and wake up with that evil brother of mine dead." I said out loud in a happy tone.

I walked into a hidden chamber at the very back. My brother may covet gold but I covet anything that caught my eye. I had weapons, female cloths, necklaces, shoes, and hats. I even had a few cloaks hanging on the walls. I closed the chamber with a bolder and curled up at the back. After I was comfortable I fell into a deep sleep. Since had been fattening myself up for this I had no doubt that when I wake up, it will be in a hundred years.

======About 77 years Later======

I wake up slowly with a ravenous hunger. I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched like a cat and stood up. I noticed that I still had the ring that Gandalf gave me. I set it on a ledge behind me and walked over to the boulder at the entrance. I pushed it out of the way, walked into the main cave and hid the chamber again. I walked out of my cave still stretching.

I spent half of the morning hunting. I had managed to kill 10 deer and 3 bears. I was now back in my cave in the hidden chamber. I picked up the ring from the ledge and put it on carefully. I could feel myself changing. I put on black leather pants, black buckled knee high boots, and put on a dark red corset top. I put on a black cloak with a large dark red dragon skull on the back.

I grabbed an elvish bow, a quiver with arrows, about 100 throwing knives, and a beautiful black and red scythe. I looked at myself in a huge mirror I had on a wall. I had tanned skin, raven black hair, and the same white silver dragon eyes. My electric blue horns curled back and up from the top of my head, and really black long tail twirled behind me. I walked out of the my cave and closed it off by piling up wood, dirt and stones in front of the it. Now to see what I slept through, and who better to ask but Gandalf the Grey himself.

====== 3 Weeks Later ======

Its been three weeks since I woke up and I have yet to find Gandalf. Where could he be? I trained myself to use my weapons and have gotten really talented with them. I was currently on my way to Rohan to see if he was there when I came across the mixed scent of Orc and Hobbit. "That is odd. There should not be Hobbits this far from the Shire." Worried for the halflings, I followed the scent.

I soon spotted three males following the trail as well. Leading the group was a human with dark brown hair. Behind him was an elf that I recognized, Elvish Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He was dressed in his traveling clothes. Trailing behind them at a slower pace was a red haired dwarf.

I snarled when they were stopped by a large herd horses carrying warriors. Most of the horses spooked and bucked trying to flee from me. Much to their riders distaste, the animals let me through. I could taste their fear on my tongue. When I got to the middle of the group I removed my cloak and my bag, placing them at my feet. My horns shined in the sunlight while my long tail swayed calmly behind me. I gave a scary smile towards my old friend. "Hello Prince of the Woodland Relm. Last time we met I had scales and you were failing to find the legendary wingless dragon that had invaded your lands. How is it that you are so far away from home?" He looked at me confused. I laughed, "I am Kyba the Silent, the Legendary Wingless Dragon."


End file.
